


Save Them

by BiBerryMuffin



Series: No Way Out [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bluescreen Sans, Gen, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry Sans' glitches have become more and more severe. Finally, one day he pushes Chara to do something that they don't want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Them

Sans and Chara were sitting in the void together. Sans had changed over the years. Practically half his body had turned black and errors were constantly surrounding him. His glitch spells had become more frequent as well and sometimes would last up to days. Still each spell was horrifying and concerning for Chara to watch. Chara was extremely worried about Sans and refused to take their eyes off him in case he had another glitch attack.

Sans smiled at Chara and gripped their hand, “ ** _H-hEy…_** ” He looked them in their eyes. “ ** _D-dO YoU k-K-kNoW HOw gR-GrEaT a pE-PeRSoN yOu aRe?_** ” He asked them.

Chara nodded their head confused.

“ ** _G-gOoD._** ” He said. “ ** _BE-beCaUsE yoU ArE tHe g-GrEaTEsT h-HuMan tHat thErE e-EveR WAs._** ” He gripped their hand harder and gave them an intense stare.

“Sans…” Chara started to say. “What-?”

“ ** _C-c-cHaRa._** ” He cut them off sternly. “ ** _We b-BoTh kn-kNow wHat’s ha-haPpEnIng to m-mE._** ”

Chara’s eyes widened and they opened their mouth to speak only to have him cut them off again, “ ** _I’m tUrnIng iNto an e-E-r-R-R-r-r-Or._** ” His face was grim and he looked horrifyingly similar to Error. “ ** _T-tHeRe’s nO sT-stoPpI-iNg it…_** ”

“No!” They cried out. “Don’t say that! You’ll be fine! We’ll get back home and I’ll reset and you’ll be okay!” Tears streaked down their face.

This couldn’t be happening.

It wasn’t happening.

Sans smiled a soft smile, “ ** _H-heH...I-i w-WiSH tHaT was t-TrUE_**.” He let go of their hand and stood up. “ ** _BuT I dOn’t THiNk r-ReSeTtIng coUld f-FiX this…_** ”

He glitched for a split second, “ ** _I’m ToO fAr gONe…_** ” He said looking down at them.

“STOP!” Chara screamed covering their ears. “You’re okay! You’re okay! You’re okay! You’re okay!” They started to chant pulling their knees up to their chest and rocking back and forth. They were trying to assure themselves more than they were trying to assure him that everything would be alright.

“ _ **H-HeY.**_ ” He said bending down in front of them and putting his hand on their cheek. “ ** _D-dOn’t W-oRrY aboUt mE. Yo-YoU gO h-HoMe…_** ”

“What?” They asked him staring into his eyes. “What are you talking about, Sans?”

“ _ **G-gO HoME.**_ ” He said pulling them to their feet. “ _ **Go h-HOmE and re-ReSEt.**_ ”

“But there’s no way out of here, Sans!” They exclaimed. “You know that!”

Sans smiled and pulled up a portal to their universe with his hand, “ _ **Th-THeRE is nOW.**_ ” He said bitter-sweetly. “ ** _Go hOMe. R-reSeT. SAvE tHeM._** ”

“But Sans! What about you?” They wailed.

“ ** _I’lL b-Be oKaY…_** ” He said to them softly.

“But you’ll turn into an error!” They latched onto his arm and sobbed into it. “And...and what if Error comes back?!?”

Sans smiled sadly at them, “ ** _It’S tRuE tHaT I’Ll b-bEcOme aN eRroR, b-but instead of b-beiNg l-lIkE ErRor I wIlL sAve OtHer A-aLternAtIvE uNiVErsEs. And I-If HE eVEr comes b-bACk to dEsTRoy oUr UnIvErSe ag-AgAin...tHeN I’Ll be tHeRe to StOp hIM. B-bUt I cAn’T s-StOP whAt’s h-HaPPenIng to m-mE aNd I dON’t waN’t tO riSk huRtInG yOU iF I dO bEcOMe vIolEnt l-lIkE ErRor…S-sO G-gO hOmE. ReSEt. S-sAvE them, C-chArA. And f-FoRGet aBoUt m-ME._** ” He picked them up and placed them down in his universe. “ ** _J-JuSt ReSEt. SAVE tHeM._** ” He said closing the portal between them and leaving them behind.

“Sans!” Chara cried out. “No! Sans! Come back...please. Come back…” They collapsed on the ground tears streaking down their face as they were wracked with sobs.

“Kid!” They heard a familiar voice call from behind them. Papyrus and Core!Frisk ran up to them.

“You’re here!” He shouted excitedly. “That must mean Sans is with you, right?!?” Papyrus looked around for his brother but couldn’t find him anywhere.

Chara choked out more sobs and stared up at him, “Sans...Sans is...oh god...Papyrus, I’m so sorry.” They latched onto his legs and cried into them.

“What do you mean, kid?” He asked them crouching down to comfort them. “Where’s Sans?”

“Sans is an error now.” They said between their sobs.

“No…” Papyrus breathed out. “It can’t be true…”

“‘Go home’ he said. ‘Reset. Save them.’” Chara looked him in the eyes. “He wants me to reset. He wants me to fix what Error did to our timeline.”

“Are you going to do it?” Papyrus asked them.

“Not now…” They replied. “I want to try and save him first. But if we can’t in a month then I’ll reset.”

“But kid, what if-” He started to say.

“I don’t care!” They snapped at him. “I’m going to try and save him.”

“I have to try to save him…”

**Author's Note:**

> “I have to try to save him…”  
> This is probably as dark as this is gonna get. I think...maybe. I dunno. Thanks again for reading guys!  
> This takes place 5 years since Blueberry left Sans in the void and 2 years after the events of Glitches.  
> So, I know some of you must be scared about where this is going but never fear I am working on a fun, creative, happy, original story about an AU I made called ShoulderTale. Where the Undertale characters are little "guardians" that help you make decisions kind of like your conscience. It'll be called Over Your Shoulder. So if you back out of the No Way Out Series you can look out for that.  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Core!Frisk belongs to http://dokudoki.tumblr.com/  
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
